He Did What!
by SilverLunarStar
Summary: Prequel to "She's My What!" Take a peak at Mamoru and Usagi's relationship before SMW, how Motoki discovered their secret identities, when Mamoru met Usagi's family, how he reacted to THE nightmare, and how Usagi ended up at the lake in the first place.
1. Caught

**He Did What?!?!?!**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter One: Caught**_

* * *

**Disclaimer throughout Short Story:** _I claim no ownership over Sailor Moon. There will be some direct quotes from one of the episodes too, from both the English and Japanese version later on which belongs to their respective writers. This, however, is my own interpretation of Mamoru and Usagi's relationship before it all went downhill._

**Author's Note:** _Hi everyone! Long time no see, ne? This is a SHORT prequel to _She's My What?!?!?! _Basically, this is explaining everything that happened before the story started. I also wanted to show Mamoru and Usagi's relationship before the break-up._

* * *

Things could not be going better. Chiba Mamoru finally had his memory of the last few months back and remembered everything that had to do with his Odango Atama. Mamoru looked down at said girl, who was happily drinking a chocolate milkshake while he studied for his physics test and remembered how surprised he had been when she had clung to him for the 'first time.' He had been more than a little embarrassed when the blonde girl he was always teasing came out of nowhere and attached herself to him. He found it strange that she knew his name, but he didn't know hers; at that time, he had thought his best, and only, friend, Furuhata Motoki had told her. When another girl, a brunette, had suddenly crossed the street while traffic was running, he bolted. He hated surprises and he had just had one too many. Usually, he hated when women clung to him. He wasn't bothered when it was the blonde, but he really was late for work, and the other girl making her way over freaked him out.

When he had run into the same strange girl, he didn't know what to do. Soon, Odango Atama had interrupted; he was very relieved, but confused by the angry, almost jealous, look she had given her. (Of course, now he knew better.) When she tried to get him to remember something he had no clue about, his first reaction was to freak out, a Princess of the Moon and Prince of Earth? His next reaction was anger. Was another part of his life taken away from him? He couldn't handle it, so he left.

Once he got his memory back, he felt horrible for being unable to remember her. However, he was also thankful that his need to protect her was so great that not even her wish to let them lead normal lives could eliminate that necessity.

As he grabbed the milkshake of one Tsukino Usagi to take a sip (only she and Motoki were aware that chocolate was his weakness, along with a certain girl…), he heard her exclaim, "Minna! Over here!"

"Mou, no need to shout Odango, we could spot your lovely-doviness from a mile away," Hino Rei complained.

"Oh, come on Rei-chan, they can't help it. They've been waiting over a thousand years to be together and now they finally can be, without any restrictions!" Aino Minako said.

"Well, unless you count the fact that Usagi-chan isn't of age yet and Mamoru-san could get into trouble for dating her if someone complains," came Mizuno Ami's ever-logical input.

Mamoru was glad the gulp of milkshake he'd taken had already passed through or it would most definitely have gone down the wrong tube.

"Personally, I am willing to admit that I totally envy them." Kino Makoto sighed dreamily.

"Oh, minna, you're all so melodramatic!" Usagi, their leader and Princess, laughed.

Everyone stared at her. Talk about the pot calling the kettle black!

"So, how is everyone?"

They all jumped when Motoki finally let his presence be known.

"Motoki-onii-san!" exclaimed Usagi, happily.

"Usagi-chan! How's my favorite imouto?" he teased.

"Don't let Unazuki-chan hear you say that," she teased right back.

He laughed before pursuing the real matter at hand. "Ne, Mamoru-kun, what are you doing here, surrounded by such pretty girls? Did Usagi-chan win a bet and you owed her a milkshake or something?"

Usagi, who had been taking a sip of said milkshake, suddenly started choking.

Mamoru, slightly glad for the distraction, hit her back gently. "Usako! You need to be more careful."

"Usako?!" exclaimed Motoki.

'Kuso, it slipped…' Afraid to see the reaction his best friend would take, he hesitantly looked up and was surprised that, instead of the expected glare, Motoki was the personification of calm.

"I knew it," the blond simply said.

"Nani?" was all he could utter.

"No one could tease someone that much, just to get their attention, and not be attracted to them." With that, he promptly ignored his gapping friend and took the girls' orders. "Just remember Mamoru-kun, you do anything to hurt my imouto, and I'll make sure you live to regret it. If Kenji-oji-san leaves anything for me, that is," he couldn't help but add.

They were silent as Motoki came with their food; Mamoru and Usagi blushed when he 'sneakily' glanced at them. Once they were sure he wouldn't be coming back for a while, they got down to business.

"We need to go down to Central," Luna hissed. She had been hiding in Usagi's bag while the rest of them came. Although Ail and An left to find a peaceful life for themselves, it was still good to keep any information on past enemies. Also, now that most of their memories were back, it'd be good to have record of them.

"Tonight?"Ami asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

----------

Six shadowy figures, five obviously female, one towering male, and two small animals lurked near the local arcade.

The tallest female neared the backdoor and let out a small, electrical current. Without a struggle, the door opened.

They all made their way inside, the man making sure the smallest female didn't…bump into anything.

With no casualties, they made their way to an underground room, using the pathway located underneath the Sailor V game that a certain blonde would always play. Once all the monitors were on, it lit the room and revealed the Four Inner Senshi, Luna, Artemis, the well-known Sailor Moon, and her savior, Tuxedo Kamen.

It was Sailor Mercury who had turned on all the computers. Everyone, except Sailor Moon, took a seat. Even Luna and Artemis went near a monitor, their usual one.

Sighing, she decided to just stand behind her boyfriend, resting her arms on top of the seat.

Tuxedo Kamen was currently imputing his personal information, all of it. It consisted of everything he remembered from their past life to their current life. He was only half-way through the time of the Silver Millennium when he felt steady breathing on his head (he had taken his top hat off, finding it unnecessary since they were inside). Looking up, he saw his princess had lightly dozed off. Chuckling, he reached up to caress a meatball.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked into ocean blue eyes behind the mask. Smiling, she ruffled his hair. Without warning, she was suddenly tugged down. She now looked up at Tuxedo Kamen's face from her new position on his lap. Seeing his reassuring smile, she sighed happily and laid her head on his shoulder, watching as he continued to input his information.

The peaceful click-clack of the keys was suddenly interrupted when Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars started a heated discussion.

"No, Utonberino came before Seiren," the fire Senshi said.

"No! I distinctly remember Seiren was before the seaweed wrap. That's when the Tsukikago no Naito freed me so I could help the others," the Senshi of thunder retorted.

Their quarrel continued and their voices started escalating.

Sailor Moon got quite annoyed. "Urusei minna, Mars, Jupiter's right. It was Utonoberino who came after Seiren. I think I remember my Tsukikago no Naito sightings quite well." She looked up at Tuxedo Kamen teasingly.

The masked man smirked and lowered his lips to her ear. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you preferred the Tsukikago no Naito over Tuxedo Kamen." His voice was taunting.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she mocked right back, aiming for his lips. However, just as they grazed, they heard something fall, followed by a loud, "NANI?!"

* * *

_So~… What do you think? I'm __**SO**_s_orry for those of you who have been waiting so patiently for an update on _She's My What?!?!?!_ I really, really want to finish it and, hopefully, I will. As stated on my profile page, I have twelve chapters thus far. That means seven new chapters to upload! I will __**post**__ a __**new chapter**__ exactly, or as accurately as I can, at the __**beginning of next year**__!!! (Pacific time, people; I'm a California gal.)_

_This prequel is __**done**__. I have five more chapters ready to post. If I receive __**a lot of enthusiasm**__ for this fic, I'll __**post one chapter each day**__. In other words, the last chapter would be posted on the 25__th__. This is basically meant to be a __**Christmas/holiday gift**__ for you all!_

_I hope you like!_

_Lots of love,_

_~*Eli_


	2. Sharing

**He Did What?!?!?!**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter Two: Sharing**_

* * *

A blond man in his late teens stared at six pairs of eyes.

The six pairs of eyes stared right back.

"Would you please say something, Motoki-kun? The silence is unnerving," the only other human male in the room said.

The blond, now identified as Motoki, simply continued gapping. Tonight, his dad had asked him to stay and check out their inventory to make sure they had enough supplies for the rest of the week. He had never done it before, but didn't mind; it meant his father finally trusted him more with the family business. Of course, he never thought his first time checking inventory would be so eventful! He had just been finishing the last of the materials when he suddenly heard a buzzing of voices. Worried, he had grabbed the closest weapon, which had turned out to be the cliché of a baseball bat (please don't ask what a baseball bat was doing there…). However, he wasn't going to be picky if it helped. So, bat at hand, he had followed the buzz. Obviously, though, he never expected to find the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen in an underground room located underneath the Sailor V game.

After another ten minutes of silence, Motoki finally broke it. "So, you're all reincarnated forms of the princesses of the planets?"

"Right," Sailor Mars, 'Rei,' he noted, said.

"And Sailor Moon, Usagi-chan, is the 'main' princess, the Princess of the Moon," he said a little surer this time.

"Hai," Sailor Jupiter, Makoto, as no other teenage girl could be so tall, replied.

"A number of years ago, Usagi, who was Serenity at that time, fell in love with the Earth Prince named Endymion, who was Mamoru and they basically had a secret affair."

"Yup," Sailor Venus, obviously the blonde Minako, chirped, and ignored the blushing couple.

'Did he have to put it so blatantly?' they thought.

"An evil witch from Earth fell in love with Mamo-Endymion, but he soon became involved with Serenity. Even though it was a secret relationship, she found out, controlled the people of Earth, and attacked the Moon." He paused. "Endymion was killed, Serenity committed suicide, and everyone else was dead. Serenity's mother, Queen Selenity, used the…Ginzuishou? and used the last of her energy to make sure you were all reincarnated on Earth and trapped Beryl, the witch."

"That's correct," the ever-proper Sailor Mercury, just as Ami always was, affirmed.

He then came to the most disturbing part. "So, the Queen wanted all of you to live normal lives, but Beryl escaped her prison and began looking for the Ginzuishou, which divided into seven crystals to trap those who were once Beryl's Shadow Warriors, but now they're normal people and a normal…cat." He eyed the two cats that belonged to the two blonde females of the group, before continuing. "No one knew that Sailor Moon was the Moon Princess and Tuxedo Kamen the Prince of Earth, until all the Nijizuishou were infused into the Ginzuishou, and then Tuxedo Kamen was kidnapped and brainwashed. Finally, you located the base Beryl was in by using all these high-tech computers underneath the Sailor V game, who is the other persona of Venus. Sailor Moon defeated Beryl, wished for all of you to have normal lives, had your memories suppressed, until an alien couple started collecting the energy of people because they thought they couldn't survive without the energy of others, when, in fact, they could survive by loving one another and their…parent."

"And so, here we are," Sailor Moon, known to a select few as Usagi, concluded.

Motoki could only gaze at them, amazed. If they weren't standing before him, the girls in their fuku and Mamoru clad in a tuxedo and cape, he would have laughed out loud, thinking they were pulling his leg. However… "It makes sense," he thought aloud.

They were startled.

"You're always together, you're all more than a little overprotective of Usagi, even more so than I and that's saying something as she's like my little sister! She and Mamoru were always bumping into each other just like magnets with opposite polarities are attracted to each other. Plus, you're all always conveniently absent when there's an attack."

They all smiled sheepishly; it was kind of blatantly obvious when put like that. Thankfully, no one had figured it out.

"We're telling you this because we trust you Motoki-kun. If you ever tell anyone, you'll have five dangerous girls, two overprotective cats, and me to deal with," Tuxedo Kamen, who turned out to be his best friend Mamoru, threatened.

Motoki wanted to laugh because the words of the threat sounded hilarious, but his tone was serious, so he only gulped and nodded seriously.

Luna and Artemis, well, mostly Luna, were not satisfied, but they trusted them, so if they trusted Motoki…

Since it was getting late, they got ready to go home.

Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Rei went their separate ways.

Usagi and Mamoru accompanied Motoki to his apartment, before Mamoru took Usagi home.

If anyone were to look on Usagi's balcony, they would see Tuxedo Kamen embracing Sailor Moon.

Usagi yawned widely; she covered her mouth, embarrassed. "Gomen ne."

He took her chin between his fingers and kissed her nose.

Usagi smiled widely.

"Do you think Luna will be getting back anytime soon?" he asked.

"I don't think so. She usually stays late when she's at Central. Wh-?" She's cut off by a pair of demanding lips and she complied. It was rare for him to express his feelings physically. She wondered if it was because of their age difference, but when they were alone like this, he made any doubts she might have fly off. Thanks to the heels of her boots, she didn't have to tip-toe that much. Wrapping her arms around his neck a bit more tightly, she felt him respond.

Mamoru was always hesitant and wary of exhibiting any public display of affection when he was with his Bunny. He loved her so much and loved showing her just how much, whether it was by simply holding her hand, planting a quick peck on her lips, or taking her out. However, he definitely had to admit, he preferred being alone with her, in private, whether it was in his apartment as he studied and she watched television or together like this… Feeling her grip tighten, he also applied more pressure on her hips, bringing her closer, letting her lean against him fully. He leaned his back on the rail of the balcony. Swiping his tongue against her lips, he felt her part them willingly and a battle of dominance began. He had a feeling she consented way too easily and with all the small sounds she was making, he was having a hard time controlling himself. He had to continuously remind himself that she was still too young for the many things that were currently running through his head. After a half-hearted struggle, he parted from her. Looking at her swollen lips, he almost lost control. Groaning, he planted a butterfly kiss on the side of her neck and smirked when she giggled.

Feeling the smirk on her neck, she gently tugged the small hairs in between her fingers. Staring into his ocean eyes, she smiled sweetly. "Aishiteru, Mamo-chan."

"Aishiteru Usako, itsumo."

She laid her head on his chest, her fingers tracing random patterns. After a few moments of silence, she softly asked, "Ne Mamo-chan, would you do me a small favor?"

The Prince of Earth agreed and the fool never saw his doom coming.

* * *

_This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer_ Comet Moon_. Thanks so much for reviewing! Also, to my sister, _linblueneko_: Hugs gaki._

_If I made any mistakes during the explanation, please let me know!_

_So, what favor could our little Usagi be asking of her Mamo-chan?_

_Only one way to find out!_

_Read and review, onegai!_

_~*Eli_


	3. The Prince's Doom

**He Did What?!?!?!**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter Three: The Prince's Doom**_

* * *

Mamoru had never been more nervous in his life. When Usagi had told him her parents wanted to meet him and asked him if he wouldn't mind, he blindly consented. After all, when she asked him if he would do her a 'small' favor he knew no matter what the favor was, he'd do anything for her. Honestly, he'd thought it'd be something like getting her a couple of manga or somewhere along those lines.

As he made it to the front of the Tsukino residence, Ami's words rang in his mind, '_Usagi isn't of age yet and Mamoru-san could get into trouble for dating her if someone complains_.' They had waited for more than a millennium to finally be together and they'd probably be torn apart again by death. That was, _his_ death, by his future father-in-law (as there were no doubts in his mind that he would marry Usagi in this lifetime, although his assurance seemed like a faraway dream now…). Taking in a deep breath, he knocked the door. Almost immediately the door was opened and Mamoru came face-to-face with Death himself.

Before Death, who had taken the appearance of a bespectacled man with brown hair, could say anything, however, he was suddenly pulled or, more appropriately, dragged in.

"Kenji! Get in the living room now. I told you either Usagi or I would open the door."

"Demo Ik-"

"Go, now," said a firm voice.

The older teen was now wondering whether he had to be wary of both parents. Usagi had told him her mother was 'a doll,' the 'sweetest person you'll ever meet.' Just as he braced himself, the mass of purple hair he had been facing disappeared and he was able to see a kind-faced woman.

"Kombanwa, you must be Chiba Mamoru." An identical smile to Usagi's appeared on the woman's mature – although not by much – face.

"Hai. K-kombanwa Tsukino-san." He bowed.

Ikuko grinned. "Don't be so nervous Chiba-san. I'm sure Usagi has told you about her father, but don't worry; I have him in a tight reign. And please, call me Ikuko."

"Hai Tsu-Ikuko-san, Mamoru is fine." He could also see where Usagi got her temper from.

"Please, come in."

"Arigato." As he stepped through the threshold, he remembered. "Ikuko-san, these are for you." He handed her a bouquet of carnations.

"Arigato Chiba-san." 'Hmm…original.' Ikuko approved, so far. He was handsome, brought her something other than roses, and, from what Usagi had informed her, was 'the best boyfriend, no, the best man ever.' 'She's lucky her father didn't hear that.' She was about to ask about the white roses, but she was interrupted.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi bounced down the stairs.

Ikuko observed. Just as her daughter got to the last two steps, she tripped over her own feet. While this was a common occurrence, what happened soon after was not (at least, not that she had ever witnessed).

As if predicting what was going to happen, Mamoru was directly in front of the blonde and she landed on his chest. The two had an epiphany as they stared into each other's eyes; this was very familiar to the times they would bump into one another on the street. (Of course, this was a much gentler version.) They snapped out of their own little world when, what sounded like a coughing fit, interrupted the moment.

"Papa!" she exclaimed, blushing; she stepped away from her Prince.

Tsukino Kenji glared at the tall adult, young adult, but an adult nonetheless.

Mamoru gulped and collected his wits. Bowing, he introduced himself, "Kombanwa Tsukino-san, ore wa Chiba Mamoru desu."

Usagi's father nodded curtly. "Hajimemashite," he said, only because Ikuko was glaring at him from behind their daughter.

A thick silence hung around them…

It was, however, almost immediately broken by Tsukino Shingo. "So, who's Usa-baka's nerdy boyfri…" He trailed off as he took in the tall dark haired man. "Kombanwa, ore wa Tsukino Shingo desu." He bowed.

"Chiba Mamoru desu." He bowed back.

Before an awkward silence could take over again, Ikuko clapped her hands. "Let's go to the table. Shingo, go set up the table; Kenji, you can help me serve. Usagi, you just entertain our guest." She pushed a sputtering Kenji into the kitchen.

Mamoru and Usagi made their way to the rarely-used dining table. (They only used it when they have a guest, as the usual one was too small.) Before either could even open their mouth to talk, someone rushed in.

Kenji glared at Mamoru, carrying about half the meal; he was quickly followed by Ikuko and Shingo.

Shingo set the plates and utensils down, sitting down while his parents set the food.

"Kenji, could you please serve?"

He nodded and served the Chirashi-zushi.

They ate in silence, until Ikuko started a conversation. After all, even though her daughter spoke highly of Mamoru, she wanted to get to know him for herself and be the judge. She was impressed when he told them he was studying to be a doctor and laughed about how the two met.

"Weren't you the guy who helped us at the Virtual Reality Theater last month?" Shingo inquired; he had been quiet until now.

Kenji's eyes widened as he remembered that day. His son was right. The young man who his daughter was currently dating was the same person who had come to aid them until the Sailor Senshi arrived. The older man cleared his throat. "I don't think I ever thanked you for protecting my family, Mamoru-san."

Mamoru blushed faintly. Even then, he knew he could let no harm come to Usagi or her family; he never thought it might actually help him out in the long run; all he had been thinking about was their safety. Before he could say anything though, Ikuko interrupted.

"Oh Usagi, you never told me that!"

The blonde girl grinned. "How could I have forgotten?! Mamo-chan was very brave that day and so was dad." She gave the two important men in her lives a sweet smile.

Just like that, Kenji, still somewhat begrudgingly, gave the couple his blessing.

At the end of the night, Usagi walked Mamoru to the door.

"I had a great time, Usa." He smiled.

Usagi grinned widely. "Oh, Mamo-chan! I'm so glad you did." 'Who would have thought that Shingo of all people would end up saying something to win Papa over?' She was immensely grateful, not that she would ever tell the little gaki that.

From the corner of his eye, Mamoru saw Ikuko watching them. 'Well, better her mom than her dad.' Even though he accepted their relationship, the man was still his girlfriend's father and that in itself was a scary thought. "I'll see you tomorrow, ne?" He kissed her forehead.

She pouted, until she noticed her mother too. "Hai!" She returned his kiss by tip-toeing and planting her lips on his cheek.

Just as he stepped out, however, Kenji appeared at the doorway. "Even though I've given you permission to date my daughter Mamoru-san, that doesn't mean I won't come after you with my shotgun if you ever do anything to hurt her." With that, he promptly shut the door on his face.

Mamoru heard the slightly whine, "Papa!" and the scolding, "Kenji!" before walking off. Yes, he was indeed a lucky man to be alive…

----------

The next day, during the late afternoon, Mamoru and Usagi found themselves at the Arcade, relaying last night's events to Motoki.

Motoki couldn't help but tease his friend and, after making sure there was no one around them, said, "Tuxedo Kamen was threatened with a shotgun."

Even Usagi snickered.

"I doubt even your stem-steeled roses could help you then. You better use your armor. Better yet, don't, 'cause if Kenji-oji-san is coming after you with his shotgun that means you did something to deserve it."

"Oi! You can say whatever you like about that outdated hunk of metal called armor, but leave the roses out of it."

The blue-eyed man threw his girlfriend a betrayed look.

Usagi simply shrugged, looking oh-so-innocent.

"So, any plans this weekend, besides hiding from your future father-in-law?" Motoki continued his teasing.

The two blushed at Motoki's off-handed comment.

"Well, I actually need to go to the observatory tonight and Usako's accompanying me."

"For your Astronomy class?" When Mamoru nodded in confirmation, he then asked, "And you're taking Usagi out that late?"

"Mama gave me permission to go; don't sound like the overbearing onii-san, Motoki-kun."

"Can't help it. You shouldn't be out with a man that late."

The blonde female rolled her eyes. "You sound like he's tarnishing my virtue or something."

The two men stared at her before they started laughing at the girl's cute antic.

"What'd I say?" questioned a bewildered girl.

* * *

_Ah, sweet, little, innocent Usagi. Of course Mamoru is bound to corrupt you, but that will be for another fic, I'm afraid. =P So how do you think it went? What do you think Mamoru decide to observe for his astronomy class?_

_Looking forward to hearing from you,_

_~*Eli_


	4. Preordained

**He Did What?!?!?!**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter Four: Preordained**_

* * *

"I still can't believe it."

"We've fought youma on a daily basis, were royalty a thousand years ago, fell in love during that era, and have found each other over and over again and you find something as simple as this unbelievable?" Mamoru was skeptic.

Usagi smiled. "Nothing that ever happens between us will ever cease to amaze me, Mamo-chan. I mean, think about it. Your memories were no longer apart of you, but with your strong desire to protect me at any cost; your mind created a whole other being – a whole other you – in order to do so. While the Moonlight Knight existed aside from you, you held no memories of our past together, yet you still managed to choose something so close to home. Out of all nine planets, out of all the satellites out there, you chose…" She trailed off and simply stared at the large, silver orb that seemed to hang in the sky, several hundred (although they both knew it was more close to millions) of stars surrounding what Usagi, as Princess Serenity, once called home. Thanks to her mother, the Queen, she and her friends had been given a second chance at life. Her mother had given it all she had to ensure that they were all reborn on Prince Endymion's planet. In doing so, she insured that 'forbidden' would never show up before love in their relationship again.

Mamoru looked at the love of his life as she stared at the place that brought so many fond (but sparse, as they had not recovered _all_ their memories yet) and painful memories. He knew exactly what she meant. Even though he had known her in civilian form (although he had only recognized her as 'Meatball Head,' at first), he did not remember anything about their past lives, at all. Even when the Makaiju had been draining them, even when the overwhelming sense to get the Meatball Head out of there safely at any cost had taken over him, he still did not recall anything about their past life. He guessed it had to do with the fact that, even as a child, he had always been fascinated by the Moon. After…the accident, and after his best friend left, he had always sought the Moon for comfort. Every time he looked up at it, he felt safe; as if there was something, someone, up there looking after him. When he started dreaming about the Moon Princess, this feeling was concreted. Now that he looked back, everything he felt towards the Moon and its previous Princess came before anything. His love for the Moon came before any dreams and the feelings he had for one simply beautiful, smart, if not a little lazy, genki, funny, wonderful, kindhearted, and klutzy slip of a girl had started forming long before he knew anything about his past. "I guess we are destined for each other," he let his thoughts slip.

The blonde's head snapped up to look at him. Staring into his eyes, she saw nothing but pure adoration; she smiled and blushed. Before she could reply, however, a girl's voice interrupted.

"Chiba Mamoru? The next telescope has just become available."

The two were snapped out of their thoughts.

"Shall we my Princess?"

"If you insist, my dear Prince."

With a last, simultaneous human-eye glance at the Moon, they were off to get a closer look at what the cloaking device the Moon Kingdom projected to make sure the ruins of the old palace were never found. They both wondered what people would say if they found out, one day. Looking at each other in amusement, they grinned. Maybe someday the world would know…like in a thousand years!

The small female who had assigned Mamoru and Usagi a telescope chuckled at the couple's antics, her silver-framed glasses reflecting the Moon's borrowed light. Going to the balcony they had been on, she also stared up at the sky. Observing her surroundings to make sure no one was looking, she disappeared.

"Hmm…the stars seem to be shining much brighter than before," an absent-minded Usagi said, looking at them as Mamoru prepared to take notes.

"Honto ne?" Using the eyepiece to look through, he took a peek. Smiling at his girlfriend, he responded, "You're right. They seem to be sharing our happiness."

"Oh Mamo-chan!" He always did say the silliest, but most romantic, things ever. "Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru, Usako."

The stars continued to glisten.

----------

It had been a busy couple of weeks. With his paper due three days after their visit to the observatory, Mamoru had set to work. A day before he turned in his paper for Astronomy, he had a Political Science in America research paper that was to be ten to fifteen pages long assigned to him! Thankfully, it was not to be due for another week and a half. The week the Political Science paper was due, an eight to ten page paper in Philosophy was given to be due in a week. As if writing about America's crappy government wasn't enough! On top of that, he had his physics homework that was due every week. He had had to endure eighteen days without his Usako! Oh sure, they talked on the phone, but she didn't want to bother him (no matter how many times he told her she wasn't), so the conversations were kept relatively short. He knew it was hard for Usako to keep five to ten minute conversations with him when they usually talked for at least an hour and even though he told her she wasn't distracting him, he was thankful for her considerate behavior. He was amazed at how much she had matured the past couple of months. Entering the Arcade, he promptly had a petite body slam into his larger, more muscular one.

"Mamo-chan! I missed you!"

The dark haired man held her close. "I missed you too, Usako."

"Ne, buy us a milkshake?"

"Did you already spend all your allowance on the Sailor V game?" he teased.

She simply stuck her tongue out.

Laughing, he led them to the barstools so he could order lunch for them as well as catch up with Motoki. He was more than a little happy to be with his ray of hope again.

----------

'It's good to be in bed,' Mamoru thought, as he laid down to slumber. The past few weeks had taken a toll on him; an unimaginable amount of coffee gave way to many sleepless nights as he worked on his papers. Now, however, it was time to catch up. Entering REM much faster than normal, he was dead to the world.

----------

"USAKO!!!" Mamoru jumped out of bed. 'She-she, we…' Grabbing a t-shirt, he pulled it over his head and he went to his balcony.

Since the sun was already beginning to rise, he took no notice of the stars gleaming their worry as they felt intruders cross a forbidden barrier.

* * *

_So~. Here we go. You had your romance, now you get a scoop of drama/angst. Bleh. I hate writing it, but it has to be done I'm afraid. *sighs*_

_This chapter's dedicated to _sabina21_. Thanks for your two reviews!_

_Hope everyone enjoyed this! This is my favorite chapter._

_~*Eli_


	5. Broken

**He Did What?!?!?!**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter Five: Broken**_

* * *

If Mamoru had thought chaos had ensued while he was working on his paper and the day he had with his girlfriend was his day of peace, then he would have thought it was a contradiction to the calm before the storm. It was nice to have a serene day with his girlfriend after all that havoc. However, he knew better. In all actuality, the real pandemonium began the day after, so it was equal to the saying. 'All because of those damn dreams.' He had had the same recurring dream over and over again, night after night, for the past week. Hoping to ease some tension, he went out for a walk. Out of nowhere, he suddenly stiffened. His eyes widened, his breath coming out short and shallow. It looked as if he had just been stabbed through with a sword. Midnight blue stared out at what a passerby would deem as nothing. It was because of this trance that he didn't notice a streak of yellow-gold dashing towards him until it tackled him. Thankfully, he had good balance or else he would have toppled over.

"Mamo-chan!" exclaimed Usagi, resting her cheek on his chest. "What a coincidence!" He had not answered his phone in a few days; she hadn't seen him around because Haruna-sensei had kept her in detention all this week as a consequence for her low test score. She was glad she ran into him now because Naru had been pestering her, telling her she had yet to meet the love of her best friend's life face-to-face. Since he had already met her parents, she knew dealing with her best friend since babyhood would be a piece of cake.

"Yameru." It came out in a forceful whisper as he put his hands on her shoulders to push her away.

"Huh? Is something wrong?" She looked completely bewildered.

Everything, he wanted to say. Everything was wrong. He couldn't tell her about the dr- no, the _nightmares_ (for those were definitely not dreams), as he'd been warned not to say a word, that he was a hazard to her life. While Mamoru had never been one to let others boss him around, especially voices in his head, the maliciousness in the voice let him know the consequences would be dire if he did. What finally made him snap was the fact that, moments before Usagi had basically tackled him down; he had a vision, a vision identical to his nightmares. It felt as if they were taunting him. If his presence was dangerous for her, he shouldn't see her for a while. In fact, it'd be best if he avoided her all together, but the only way to that would be to… In that same second, he made up his mind, acting impulsively. Mamoru took a deep breath. Could he really do this? Before his heart could even catch up to his mind, the words spilled out of his mouth, "I don't think I should…see you anymore."

"Nani?" Surely he couldn't mean…? Thinking back to what could have caused her boyfriend to say this; she only came to one conclusion. "You know my oto-san is fine with our relationship now; there's nothing worry-"

"And what of any other person on the street who decides to report me?" He snapped. "Besides, that's not what I meant. I should have been clear from the start. I'm saying that I don't love you anymore."

"What do you mean?" No, no. This was not happening. Even though his words were perfectly cohesive and her brain interpreted them just fine, her heart refused to believe what he was saying.

"We're finished! What more could there be to that statement?!" he exclaimed.

Usagi stood frozen on the spot. Her heart was screaming, making it hard for Usagi to think rationally. "You're just in a bad mood, right? I'm dense; I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner."

"It's not like that." Although he said this, his stand said differently as tension rolled off of him in thick waves. He looked so utterly aggravated and that's exactly what he felt. This whole situation was unfair to both, but he'd do anything to keep his Bunny safe. "I just don't love you," the words came out with greater ease the second time around and it frightened him to hear how emotionless he could be to his greatest love.

"Mamo-chan, I'll-I'll…" Thinking back to the test score she received earlier this week, she said, "I'll make sure to study harder too. So…" 'Onegai, just look at me,' she silently begged. Since he'd pushed her away, he'd refused to make eye contact with her.

"Don't make me say it over and over again!" 'Please don't.' "I just want our relationship to end!"

"There's no way I can believe that because you were Prince Endymion and I was Princess Serenity. We were lovers before we were even born in this world. You said so yourself, we're destined for each other." It sounded like such a pathetic excuse, but she knew it was part of the reason they were together. However, there was also the fact that… "A-and even if we weren't meant to be together, well, it just feels right being together, doesn't it?"

Ah. Bingo. She had just given him the perfect pretext. "That's why I want to end this! Why should my whole life be guided by what happened to us in the past?!" He finally looked up and, as if what he wasn't doing wasn't making his heart constrict, the sight of tear-filled blue eyes completely broke it.

"Wakata. I finally understand. I'm sorry for making you hang out with me until now." She tried so hard to hold in her sobs, but one escaped before she managed to be completely out of earshot.

Mamoru could do nothing except look at her retreating form. Once she was out of sight, he bowed his head, closing his own tear-filled eyes. 'Gomen nasai Usako.'

* * *

_*cries* I hated writing this. It was so painful to watch this episode over and over again until I got a satisfactory scene. I can't wait to write a fic where he's rational and tells her about the stupid dreams instead of breaking up with her._

_Only one more chapter to go!!!_

_Thanks again _sabina21_!_

_Happy Holidays,_

_~*Eli_


	6. Drifting

**He Did What?!?!?!**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter Six: Drifting**_

* * *

Usagi wandered around aimlessly. She had been on her way to the Shrine when she ran into Mamoru. Although she knew her friends would support her, she wasn't sure she could bear to tell them just yet. Unsurprisingly, by the time she looked up, she found herself in front of the Arcade. Without another thought, she entered. Once she spotted Motoki, though, she knew she had just made a big mistake.

"Usagi-chan! I haven't seen you around in a few days. Mamoru's hogging all your attention!"

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore," she replied, her tone dead.

"Nani?"

"Mamoru-san just broke up with me." She thought it'd be harder to say, but deep down she had been dying to tell someone. Plopping onto the barstool before him, she buried her face in her arms.

The blond man froze. Surely he couldn't have… One look at his 'little sister' and he knew she was speaking the truth, but… "Are you sure it's not just a misunderstanding?"

Slightly picking up her head, she shook it. "H-he told m-me he did-didn't l-lo-love me anymore," she whispered, holding in a sob.

This startled him. "That-"

"Iie, don't say anything please. I just-I don't know where I went wrong!"

If Motoki wasn't upset by the recent news, he sure as hell was pissed off now. "Listen to me Usagi-chan. You've done nothing wrong. If anything, he-"

"I really appreciate it, Motoki-onii-san, but I don't want to talk about it anymore. No one else knows; I just needed to get it off my chest."

Even though he definitely had a lot more to say on the matter, he respected her request. Nodding, he simply said, "Alright, but you really should tell the girls about this; it'll help you. Let me get you a milkshake, on the house."

"Arigato," was all she said. She didn't say anything as he brought her a strawberry milkshake, a flavor she hadn't had since she started dating Mamoru; she simply drank it super slow and let her mind go blank. She was shocked when Motoki pointed out it was time to close. Shaking her head, she was about to leave, but he stopped her.

"Matte Usagi-chan. Let me walk you home at least, that way I'll know you made it home safely." He knew she was Sailor Moon, but it still wasn't safe for a girl, especially in the state that she was, to walk home alone in the dark.

Nodding, she stayed at the barstool until he finished arranging everything for the next day.

----------

"Oyasumi Motoki-onii-san. Arigato."

"Oyasumi Usagi-chan." Motoki waited until she stepped into her house and closed the door behind her before he left. On his way home, he was surprised when he spotted his so-called best friend on the other side of the street. In his current state of anger, he knew he should avoid the dark haired man, lest he say or, more likely, do something he might or might not regret. When his friend passed under a streetlight, he was able to take note of his slouched form. Mamoru looked as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Hoping he wouldn't do something idiotic, he crossed the street.

Mamoru was startled when he saw his best friend step right in front him. "Motoki, what are you doing out this late?"

"I could ask you the same question, but perhaps your mind is plaguing you with guilt for breaking the heart of the person you once called your soul mate!" Seeing as he wasn't going to get a respond, although he did notice how his body had tensed, he told him, "I just came from taking Usagi-chan home. She was so out of it after spending her time silently crying in the Arcade right in front of me; I couldn't let her walk home alone in the dark, Sailor Moon or not."

The Prince's jaw twitched, his hands clenched.

This was the reaction he was looking for. He was right. Mamoru still loved Usagi. This man, who he had known since they were twelve, while Mamoru had still been living in the orphanage, was one to rarely show emotions. Ever since Usagi came into his life, however, he had gradually changed; Motoki knew he was torturing himself over this. The question was, why? Why break up with her if she meant so much to him? Before he could even open his mouth to question his motives, he saw him shake his head sharply.

"Onegai, Motoki, don't. I have my reasons. I can't tell you what they are; if I do, what I did might all have been in vain."

"You broke up with her to protect her." It was a statement, not a question.

"Hai."

Frustrated, Motoki ran a hand through his blond hair. "I know you're Tuxedo Kamen and all, but you have one serious case of a hero complex. Why don't you just tell her whatever-the-hell it is you're protecting her from so she can at least know the truth! You shouldn't have lied to her and told her you don't love her!"

"I can't Motoki. You don't know how much this pains me. My heart broke as I spilled every lie and saw how it affected her. I can't tell her, though. I know how stubborn she is; if I tell her, she won't stay away from me and she must!"

"Why can't you? What is it that's so horrible that you can't tell her or be with her?"

Knowing his friend would continue to persist unless he told him, he resigned. He wouldn't tell him the details, though. "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone, especially not Usako."

He hesitated, but nodded as he took in his friend's serious blue eyes.

"I won't tell you everything; just know if I stay with Usako, if I allow for our relationship to grow, if we get married, she'll die."

----------

Usagi got up groggily. Yesterday's…incident still plagued her body and mind. She felt so sluggish… As if she hadn't been beaten down enough, Luna had scolded her all ways for staying out so late. Without even realizing she was up before her, she stepped into the bathroom. Taking her time, she pulled up her hair to wash herself. Unaware of the time, she slowly made her way downstairs.

"Usagi! You're up rather early!"

"Ohayo Mama."

Ikuko knew there was something completely off about her daughter. The usual genki aura that surrounded her seemed to be nonexistent. "Would you like some pancakes, Usagi?"

"Hai, onegai." She only accepted the offer because she knew if she refused, her mother would definitely know something was wrong with her; Usagi never rejected her most-loved foods. In truth, she wasn't very hungry.

Usagi couldn't fool her, but she set to work. She knew she'd tell her on her own; she hoped.

----------

Usagi interacted with her friends as she usually would.

However, Naru easily took notice of the blonde's depleted spirits; she was her best friend, after all.

Ami and Makoto were too busy giving each other nervous glances. They knew a bomb would explode today after school and they were internally debating whether or not they should intervene or just stay away.

Sooner, rather than later, they found out. An emergency staff meeting was called an hour before regular dismissal, so the girls made their way to the Shrine.

The Senshi of Mercury and Jupiter had forgotten that Pyro's school had a holiday that day, so they relaxed.

As soon as the three comrades reached the top steps, Rei spotted them.

"Tsukino Usagi!"

Startled out of her remote thoughts, she looked at the Senshi of Fire.

"Where the hell were you yesterday? We had all agreed to meet up here and work on our homework! You had told Ami-chan you needed help! We called your house, but your okaa-san said you had already left an hour ago! You could have at least called us to let us know you were using us as an excuse to hang out with Mamoru-kun! Thank goodness the Senshi haven't been needed in a while because Mars forbid you from showing up to a Senshi meeting or a battle on time! You're so irresponsible Usagi; I don't know how Mamoru-kun puts up with you sometimes!" As soon as she said this, Rei felt like she had said the wrong thing. Looking at her pig-tailed best friend, she knew she was right.

"You're right Rei. I am irresponsible. As for how Mamoru-san put up with me, it's simple: he couldn't. That's probably one of the many reasons he broke up with me and admitted he didn't love me anymore."

An almost impenetrable silence surrounded them.

She didn't wait to see their reactions. Usagi hightailed it out of there as fast as she could, unknowingly heading towards the lake.

_To be Continued in "She's My What?!?!?!"_

* * *

_Wow…that was depressing. It'll probably get even more morose in SMW… Although, there will be genki moments, thanks to a certain pink-haired girl!_

_I know you guys are going to kill me because A LOT of people have been waiting for me to update SMW for the past five years, but I won't be uploading a new chapter until the 1__st__. That way, it'll give me enough time to try and finish at least another chapter or two. I currently have seven new ones in total._

_Hmm…I used to get a lot of reviews for SMW. I'm wondering if it's because I used the English dubbed names… Or is it because this story's just not interesting enough?_

_Eh, anyway. Much thanks to _Comet Moon_,_ linblueneko _(AKA gaki), _Kana07_, _sabina21_, _sailorspy94_, to those who added HDW to their favorites and/or alerts, and, of course, to the other anonymous readers._

_Arigato gozaimasu minna!_

_Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!_

_~*Eli_


End file.
